


Drinking game gone "wrong"

by thehopelesswriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Mark of Cain, Smut, Swearing, graphic smut, moc!dean, oral receive (female)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopelesswriter/pseuds/thehopelesswriter
Summary: After spending hours trying to find a cure for the Mark, Dean becomes angry and salty towards everyone. So Y/N finds a way to let Dean loose a little.





	Drinking game gone "wrong"

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot contains gifs (also graphic/NSFW ones) and feedback is always appreciated!

“There has to be a way, Cas!” Dean threw the book he was holding at the wall and looked at his angel friend. You and Sam just exhaled tiredly. Here it was again. Another Dean’s burst with anger in the last hour. The Mark was affecting him and it was getting worse and worse every day. You needed to find the cure, and fast.

“I am sorry, Dean. I know about a grimoire that could possibly contain a spell or two. I’ll look for it.” and with that, Cas disappeared, leaving frustrated Dean with Sam and you.

“How about calling it a night?” said Sam after a few minutes of awkward silence. If the looks could kill, Sam would be dead by now thanks to the look on Dean’s face.

Sam looked at you for help, maybe an agreement, but received nothing. He stood up and with quick “Good night” he was gone, leaving you alone with salty Dean who was already going through another spell book.

You stood up and went to the kitchen, collecting two glasses and a bottle of unknown liquor, probably Scotch. You came back to Dean, sitting on the opposite side of the table and placing a now full glass in front of him.

Dean looked up from the book and then continued reading it.

“I’m not interested, y/n. We have more important things to do.”

“You need to get loose a little bit, Dean. Just this one night and I  _promise_  that we will continue the research tomorrow. One night, that’s all I want. Please,” you begged him. He looked at you and you could see he was fighting with himself inside.

“Just one night. Nothing more,” he said and took the glass in his hand, ready to swallow the liquor inside.

“Whoa whoa, grumpy,” you stopped him from drinking, “Just drinking is boring. Was thinking about a game.”

“A game?” he smirked, arching an eyebrow in anticipation. “What game?”

“Two truths and a lie. It’s simple. I’ll tell you three things about me. Two of ‘em will be true and one will be a lie. If you guess ‘em correctly, I drink, if you fail, you drink.”

“Sounds easy and boring,” Dean snorted but put his drink down, waiting for you to start.

* * *

“A foursome with Asian triplets?! Seriously?” you laughed while Dean smiled proudly at his statement. You played for about hour and a half, both feeling the already drank bottle of whiskey in your systems. You were now sitting next to Dean, legs thrown over his lap and smiling like crazy.

“Okay, so,” you cleared your throat and thought for a while, “The broken leg and allergy to cats are both true. The ridiculous foursome with triples is a lie.”

“Wrong!” Dean said pleased with his little win. “I’ve never got my leg broken. So drink, love. Cheers.”

“You gotta be kidding me! You want me to believe that after years of hunting, even being dead a few times, you never broke your leg? Never?!” You swallowed the liquor in your glass, looking at Dean.

“Well, but the foursome is true, so,” he said proudly.

“Oh god, now I have the image of you and three Asians in my head. Jesus. I’m done for today. Night, Dean,” you cringed and stood up to go to bed but the moment you stood up, everything started to spin around and you fell right onto surprised Dean.

Your face was so close to his that moving an inch forward would connect your lips and you had to admit, it wasn’t a bad idea. He looked at you and then at your lips, his hands on your hips, holding you.

“I think I sh-”

Before you got a chance to finish the sentence, his lips were on yours. This took you by surprise but you soon recovered, kissing him back. Dean picking you up, placing you on a table while still kissing you.

He started kissing your neck. You tilted your head back, giving him more access. The small noises you were making were a music to his ears and he wanted to hear more. He took your shirt off and was ready to unbuckle your belt but you stopped him, making him look at you.

“Wha-”

“Not here,” you interrupted, “your room or mine?”

“Mine,” said Dean before kissing you again. You wrapped your legs around him, letting him carry you to his room.

He threw you on his bed, closing the door behind him. After he turned back to you, he stopped and looked at you for a while.

“What are you doing?” you smiled a little, patiently waiting for his next move.

His eyes were full of lust and need. He bit his lip in anticipation and started to make his way towards you, taking off his shirt in the process.

He hovered over you, studying your face with desire. He traced his fingers over your skin, from your collar bones over the valley between your breast to your belly.

“God you’re beautiful,” he said before kissing your neck again. You couldn’t help but moan, letting him do what he wanted. He slowly unclipped your bra and didn’t waste a second in taking one of your nipples in his mouth, pleasuring you like he always wanted to.

“More please,” you moaned, playing with his belt. You could feel him smile against your breast. He unbuckled your belt and took your jeans off along with your underwear, leaving you completely naked and vulnerable, all for him.

He kissed the insides of your inner thighs before moving to the place you wanted him the most. You could feel his breath fanning over your clit. You moaned when he kissed you there, making you want more.

He gave you a few licks before inserting a finger inside you. You moaned his name over and over again which only made him pleasing you more. He began to move and curl his finger, looking for you g-spot. You almost screamed when he found it.

“Found it,” he smiled against you, adding on speed. You started to feel your stomach taking turns. You had to bite into your hand to keep you from screaming and waking Sam up. It’s been too damn long since you got any action so that made your orgasm even stronger.

Dean gave you another few licks before moving up, slowly tracing his lips over your body before locking his lips with you. You could taste yourself on his lips which made you moan. You took him by surprise when you pushed him on his back, sitting on his lap.

You kissed his lips before moving to his jawline. The noises of appreciation he made did things to you and you wanted to hear more of it. You kissed his neck while tracing your fingers over his abs. You loved how he wasn’t sculpted too much, a little pudginess here and there made him even more loveable.

You kissed his stomach, giving his body the appreciation it deserves, before unbuckling his belt.

“No, no, no, no,” he stopped you. You shot him a questioning look but instead of getting an answer, he grabbed you and laid you on your back, undoing his pants and getting rid of both pants and his boxers.

“Need you now, we can do that some other time,” he kissed you before reaching into his drawer for a condom, impatiently putting it on and looking at you for approval.

You nodded. Dean didn’t wait any longer. He positioned himself and slowly eased into you. You tensed a little, getting used to the feeling of being filled. He waited a few minutes, kissing your lips, your jawline and your neck.

“Move, Dean, please,” you whimpered. He looked into your eyes before slowly moving in and out, giving both of you the pleasure you craved so much.

“You feel so good, y/n,” he moaned and buried his head in your neck. You wrapped your legs around him, making him go deeper. He placed his hand on the underside of your breast, tracing his thumb over your nipple while kissing your collarbone everywhere he could reach. His other hand moved to your thigh, giving it a proper squeeze while he caught your lip in between his teeth, pulling on it a little.

You began to kiss and bite his neck to which Dean hummed in delight. You switched positions. You were now on top of him, his hands on your thighs helping you balance the sudden change. After a few seconds you started to slowly lift yourself up and slid back down. Dean moaned, the feeling of your tight walls taking him so good overwhelming him.

You placed your hands behind you, on Dean’s legs, and threw your head back, moaning loudly. Your long hair tickled Dean’s legs but he didn’t even notice. His eyes were drinking in the image of such a beautiful woman on top of him.

He admired you. Memorising every detail of your body. The small stretch marks on your thighs, the noticeable stab wound on your tummy from the witch hunt you went a few months ago, the freckles on your chest and face or the small bird tattoo under your right breast. He wanted to remember  _everything._

He slowly lifted himself into the sitting position, wrapping his hands around you to bring you close enough so he could kiss you. He swept his tongue over your bottom lip, asking for an entrance. You happily obligated, letting his tongue explore your mouth while he was filling you completely.

“M’close,” you whimpered into Dean’s mouth. He stared at you for a moment before he started to thrust up into you. He put his hand between your sweaty bodies, playing with your clit, bringing you closer to your orgasm.

“Me too,” he moaned and continued to pleasure you the best he could. He could feel your walls tightening around him which took him closer to his own orgasm.

You started to moan louder so you brought your head on Dean’s shoulder, kissing and biting him to keep yourself quite. After a few more thrusts, you let yourself go, moaning Dean’s name over and over.

It didn’t take Dean long to cum after you. He gently laid you back down on his bed, throwing the used condom in a trash bin and laying next to you, a smile decorating his handsome face.

“That was-“

“Awesome,” he finished your sentence while laying on his back, making you laugh a little.

“You say  _awesome_  quite frequently, y’know?” You turned on your side, looking at Dean’s happy and naked form laying next to you.

“Still can’t believe we did it but thank you, love,” he looked at you. You didn’t answer, only laid your head on his arm and closed your eyes.

“Good night, Dean,” you kissed his skin before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

                                              •••  **NEXT MORNING •••**

You walked into the kitchen with Dean behind you, both of you smiling and happiness beaming from both of you.

Sam was already eating breakfast. You sat on the opposite side of the table and Dean took the seat next to you. You both began to eat the pancakes Sam made for all of you.

“I’m afraid to ask…but why was (y/n)’s shirt laying on the floor this morning?” Sam looked up at the two of you. You look at Dean who was smirking back at you.

“Well, me and y/n had s-“

“You know what, guys? I’d rather not hear it. Just…don’t leave your clothes lying around the next time,” said Sam before his older brother could give him rather an explicit explanation he was planning to give.

“Good choice, brother, good choice”


End file.
